Angel de Ojos Tristes
by Vanuzza
Summary: Tenkai Hen Odiseo ha bajado a la playa, y Artemisa se preocupa por el por lo cual Apolo bajara a buscarlo, donde una conversacion muy interesante comenzara entre el angel y el dios de la luz..... reviews please xD


Ángel de Ojos Tristes

Sus cabellos eran revoloteados por la brisa suave y delicada del mar acariciándole el rostro casi semejando una caricia cariñosa, el aroma tan fresco y sutil le inundaba sus sentidos, pareciendo limpiar sus pulmones con un aire más puro. Un suspiró escapo de sus labios, este lugar era tan tranquilo, tan hermoso, donde la paz siempre abundaba y el único sonido que se oía era el eterno vaivén de las olas, tan grandes al principio y luego tan pequeñas al final que apenas alcanzaban acariciar con su humedad fría los pies de aquel ángel de ojos dorados y cabellos purpúreos….

Se recostó en la arena, acariciando aquellos pequeños granos que adornaban y enmarcaban el agua dando paso a la tierra, una sonrisa triste se asomo por sus labios cuando sus ojos se fijaron en el astro lunar que le saludaba con su eterna sonrisa deslumbrante, y las pequeñas estrellas que danzaban a su alrededor tan sutiles, tan tiernas y pequeñas, pareciendo sus pequeñas hijas y ella en el centro mirándolas… cuidándolas de no desvanecerse, de que ninguna estrellas fugaz huyera lejos y nunca volviera…

-¿Odiseo?- llamaba Artemisa a uno de sus Ángeles, preocupada, lo buscaba por todos lados pero no lo encontraba. La Diosa les había tomado un cariño especial a sus Ángeles, tanto que los consideraba como sus hermanitos menores, y al no encontrar a uno, como una gallina que cuida sus pollitos comienza a buscarlo por todos lados- ¿Odiseo? ¿En donde estas?

Apolo que había escuchado los preocupados llamados de su hermana mayor camino adentro de la habitación donde la luna buscaba con tanta inquietud – ¿Que te ocurre Artemisa?- caminando hasta un lado de ella

Artemisa se volteó para ver a su hermano con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡Hermano, no encuentro a Ody-chan! ¿Dónde puede estar?

En eso entran los otros dos Ángeles a la habitación –El bajo a la playa, mi señora Artemisa- dijo Touma, el mas joven de los tres Ángeles- Descuide, el regresara pronto

-¿Pero y si alguien lo ve? ¿Y si lo secuestran?- preguntaba Artemisa muy preocupada por el ángel de ojos de oro

-Ya tranquila, hermana, yo iré por él, no llores- le consoló Apolo con una sonrisa, pues no le gustaba la idea de ver a su hermana tan triste, y también por su preocupación por aquel ángel…. ¿Preocupación, ¿O tal vez algo mas?

-¿Esta seguro, mi señor?- Pregunto el mayor de los Ángeles- Yo podría ir en su búsqueda, y usted no tendría que molestarse en bajar a la tierra

-No, Teseo, tengo algo que hablar con el, iré yo solo- dijo Apolo saliendo del templo mientras su figura era seguida por los ojos de su hermana quien solo pudo articular un suave "Gracias"

Sus ojos se cerraron, apenas concentrándose en los sonidos y distintos aromas de aquel paraíso, sonrió con suavidad casi cayendo dormido de no ser que una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos…

-Odiseo- Era Apolo, hincándose a su lado y sintiendo el calor que su aura irradiaba, abrió los ojos lentamente y miró como los de su Dios mostraban un brilló de felicidad al encontrarlo- Me tenias preocupado, en verdad a todos nos tenias preocupados

-Perdóneme, mi señor- dijo acomodándose en la arena para sentarse al lado de su señor y bajando la mirada para hacerle una pequeña reverencia

El dios de la luz rió ante tanto respeto, su mano se poso debajo de su mentón para obligarlo a mirarlo- No es necesario que hagas eso, no estamos en el olimpo y además, no deseo que lo hagas- le susurró suavemente deteniéndose un instante para mirar aquellos ojos tan tristes del ángel- ¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Por qué viniste hasta aquí?

-Quería despejar la mente mi señor- dijo el ángel mirando el mar- Descuide, no me ocurre nada

-No seas tonto, Odiseo, te conozco muy bien, y he vivido por muchísimo tiempo por no decir una eternidad prácticamente, y se como son las miradas tristes y en tu cara esta mas que reflejada, dime que te ocurre- dijo Apolo con una sonrisa fraternal, la verdad era que el le tenia mucho cariño a Odiseo, era el mas fiel de sus Ángeles y le comprendía de una manera impresionante como nadie podría hacerlo… pero seria posible que entre todo eso… ¿Habría algo mas? ¿Un sentimiento especial que conectaba a Apolo con Odiseo?

Lo cierto, era que el Ángel si le ocurría algo, y el causante de todo era aquel que tenía enfrente, el dueño de su corazón, el que veía a escondidas cuando tocaba alguna melodía en la mágica lira que casi siempre traía consigo. Miró el mar con desden nuevamente, el ciclo en el cual estaba en su constantes movimientos, obedeciendo los deseos del viento y la luna, quienes de una u otra forma cambiaban la marea

-Mi señor, dígame algo- comenzó a hablar el ángel- ¿Usted ama a alguien en especial?- preguntó sin poder evitar que un rubor se cruzara en sus pálidas mejillas ante aquella pregunta tan comprometedora y curiosa- No tiene que responder si no desea, porque yo la verdad no tengo razones para meterme en su vida privada y…- Odiseo no pudo acabar de decir sus palabras pues el roce de una mano sobre la suya le evitaba seguir hablando.

Apolo rió ante la rapidez de aquellas palabras, jamás había escuchado a alguien hablar tan rápidamente, casi ni le entiende nada de lo que el ángel de cabellos oscuros había dicho- Escucha Odiseo, no se a que vendrá esa pregunta pero… si, amo a alguien- el dios de la luz sonrió.

Apolo quería decir que era el, pues no mentiría y su hermana que siempre estaba al tanto de sus tres ángeles sabia casi siempre todo lo que les pasara, le había dicho que Odiseo le había contado su amor por él, pero tristemente el ángel era demasiado callado y Apolo tendría que comenzar a jugar dándole vueltas al asunto para poder hacer salir la respuesta de su boca y que no fuera una broma de Artemisa

El joven ángel se entristeció un poco por dentro al oír aquellas palabras, pero como siempre, su semblante no cambio, pero otra pregunta rondaba por su cabeza, ¿quien seria esa persona? Apolo se dio cuenta de aquel rostro tan pensativo y triste de su ángel (¿SU ángel?), así que se incorporó estirándose de manera felina mientras le ofrecía una mano a Odiseo para ayudarle, un rubor apareció en las mejillas del otro y el dios de la luz sonrió para sus adentros, eso tal vez seria una pequeña señal, diminuta, de lo que Artemisa le había contado

-¿Por qué no damos un paseo, la noche esta hermosa, y este ambiente es muy relajante- dijo Apolo observando como su ángel asentía, siempre elegante, siempre silencioso… tan discreto, obvio, no seria fácil sacarle la verdad de que si en verdad el estaba enamorado de él o no- ¿Te ocurre algo?

-No, mi señor- respondió el ángel rápidamente- Apenas pensaba un poco y….- Odiseo no tuvo tiempo de terminar pues su señor le interrumpió cortantemente

-¿En que pensabas?- preguntó como niño de 6 años, curioso, sonriendo y arqueando una ceja con picardía, con el semblante calido, como la luz del sol- o ¿en quien, pensabas?

Odiseo bajo la cabeza, mientras un rubor le teñía las mejillas de carmín, al tiempo que el semblante serio, frió, era cambiado por una brillante y hermosa sonrisa, cual casi nunca era vista –La verdad es que pensaba en un ser especial para mi…- soltó las primeras palabras después de aquel tan molesto silencio, al tiempo que una expresión cada vez mas alegre, sincera, era impresa en sus facciones

Apolo sonrió, mientras sentía el escalofrió que recorría la espalda del ángel como patas de pequeñas arañas cuando el dios tomando su mano mientras comenzaban a caminar por la orilla de la playa. Cualquiera que los viera se los imaginaria como un par de jóvenes enamorados –Vamos, caminemos un rato- dijo jalándolo suavemente para que caminara junto a el

Mientras desde arriba, en el cielo, mas especifico en el olimpo, una chica de cabellos rubios y dos Ángeles junto a ella, los tres de muy curiosos y chismosos lo estaban observando desde una nube, con palomitas, refrescos y una cámara de video para filmar todo, por si algo interesante ocurría entre el dios de cabellos color fuego y el ángel de ojos color oro

-Mi señora Artemisa, esta segura que debemos andar de "espías"- pregunto Teseo comiendo las palomitas de maíz mientras se le quedaba viendo a su diosa que estaba con la cámara de video muy emocionada

-¡SI QUE SI!- afirmó la diosa alegremente mientras miraba con mucha atención todo movimiento que hiciesen el dios y el ángel, no deseando por ningún motivo perderse ni un solo segundo de aquellos instantes

Touma y Teseo se le quedaron viendo en silencio a Artemisa, primera vez en que la veían tan alegre y emocionada -¿Podría preguntarle, porque tanta alegría, mi señora?- preguntó el mas joven de los ángeles

-Lo que te puedo decir, Touma- dijo la sonriente Luna acariciando la cabeza pelirroja del menor- Es que mi hermano y Odiseo tendrán un momento lindo hoy, y no me lo quiero perder por nada- muestra la cámara con una amplia y sincera sonrisa

El aire que había sido fuerte hasta los momentos se volvió mas calmado, al tiempo que ellos seguían caminando, mientras una conversación trataba de ser lo mas estable posible, pero se notaba que el ángel tenia un extraño don del silencio, no quiere decir que no hablara, apenas sabia disfrazar tan fácilmente sus palabras que por mas increíble que pareciera Apolo no lograba descifrar si en ellas había el mensaje que el quería sacar de aquellos ojos, aquellos labios, aquella mente tan discreta, tan callada… y si con indirectas o insinuaciones no llegaba a profundizar el punto que quería tratar, tendría que ir al grano directamente…

-Odiseo…- le llamó suavemente para que el ángel volteara a verlo, cuando por fin obtuvo su tan apreciada atención comenzó con su indagación- Sabes, he estado enamorado de alguien desde hace un buen tiempo…, pero no se si me corresponderá si le digo algo…

-¿A no?- preguntó el ángel sorprendido por la pequeña confesión, a pesar de sentir que su corazón se quebraba en mil pedazos nos dijo nada, solo atino a preguntar- ¿Quién es?

-Es una persona muy hermosa, tiene unos ojos dorados y una piel que a la vista se ve muy tersa, tiene un rostro que me apasiona y me hace sentir que no debería tener el privilegio de ser uno de los dioses de la belleza- dice haciendo de vez en cuando un ademán con las manos mientras una sonrisa picaresca se le aparecía en los labios, mientras ponía una mano en su hombro y continuaba hablando…

-El problema es que a veces es demasiado discreto, muy silencioso…- dijo llevando esa mano desde su hombro a su cuello, al tiempo que notaba como el rubor en sus mejillas se volvía mas intenso- Y quisiera saber si me corresponde, como veras que de tal manera que necesito la respuesta ahora, así que…- dejo su cuello para luego envolver su cintura con sus brazos- te lo diré, te amo y me gustaría saber si tu a mi….

El ángel ensanchó los ojos casi a lo máximo que se podría, ¿era verdad, o ¿Era un sueño, su respiración se volvió mas acelerada, todo su rostro se cubrió de carmín, aquellas facciones inexpresivas ahora eran dignas de una virginal quinceañera, tan bellas. Apolo sonrió le gustaba este juego, entrecerró los ojos acercándolo un poco mas a el, haciendo que la distancia entre sus cuerpos fuera nula

El ángel pestañeo varias veces, como si acabara de salir de un trance y ahora su seguridad e infinita seriedad se hubieran ido por primera vez, mostrando un nerviosismo- Yo…. yo… yo…. mmph!- gimió Odiseo cuando no tuvo tiempo de terminar su frase tartamuda cuando los labios de su señor ya habían aprisionado los suyos.

El pelivioleta no pudo evitar sorprenderse, esto era tan repentino, pero eso no evito que sus brazos envolvieran el cuello de su señor sutilmente, mientras correspondía al beso suave y casto, pero lento y apasionado. El Dios de cabellos fuego rompió el beso cortándolo con una sonrisa sincera y amplia- ¿Y dime? ¿Me amas?

-Usted no tiene que pedirme que yo lo ame…- dijo él ángel elevando una de sus manos hasta su mejilla, sonriendo, sonriendo realmente, no una sarcástica, ni barata, ni nada, sonreía realmente, después de ser totalmente inexpresivo por largos años, por ser tan vació, tan frió… en verdad era sincero en cada gesto, se había tornado transparente, sus pensamientos abiertos, flotando hábilmente en su mente de tal manera que Apolo pudo saber la respuesta antes de que Odiseo dijera algo, pero igual deseaba escuchar el sonido de su voz diciendo aquella pequeña confesión -… Porque yo ya lo amo, mi señor Apolo-

El dios de la luz sonrió tan ampliamente como fue posible, tomando a Odiseo en sus brazos como si fuera la novia de una boda (xDDD), -¡¡Eso es maravilloso!- dijo alegremente dando giros en el mismo punto con felicidad al máximo hasta que ya cansados cayeron en la arena, Apolo sobre Odiseo, ambos sonriendo, comenzando a robarse besos mutuamente, acariciarse sobre las delgadas túnicas que cubrían sus cuerpos esa noche. El cabellos color fuego acercó los labios al oído del ángel mordisqueando suavemente el cartílago y dando una picara lamida al lóbulo de su oreja –Regresemos al Olimpo, en mi templo… donde estaremos mas cómodos- dijo él mirándole fijamente a los ojos tristes, al Ángel de los ojos tristes que hasta momentos antes era, y que ahora, el se encargaría de que no lo fuera mas…

El ángel asintió y con una sonrisa en los labios de Apolo, una luz blanca apareció envolviéndolos completamente y antes de que se dieran cuenta, sus cuerpos cayeron contra una cama suave y blanda… se sentía como si estuvieran sobre una nube. Los ojos color oro se abrieron observando a su alrededor, bonito, acogedor, linda decoración, Apolo sonrió ante lo detallista del ángel- ¿Te gusta, Odiseo?- preguntó acariciando casi con devoción los cabellos y el rostro del otro

-Es una habitación muy hermosa, mi señor- dijo el ángel con una sonrisa mirando el rostro de Apolo, hundiéndose en las profundidades de sus ojos azules, ahogándose en ellos, sintiendo la calidez, como la arena de la playa al medio día o como los rayos del sol en el amanecer, esas pupilas que le llamaba a perderse, y no volver a regresar- Mi señor….-

-Apolo- le corrigió el dios de la luz cortantemente- Ya no quiero que me digas mi señor, llámame por mi nombre, dime Apolo…- notó como el ángel ensanchaba los ojos, generalmente no se permitía que alguien "por debajo" de los dioses les llamara por sus nombres, se consideraba una falta de respeto, y Apolo lo leyó en su mente –No temas, tienes todo mi permiso para llamarme así, o como gustes… cualquier cosa que salga de tus labios estará bien para mi- dijo sonriéndole nuevamente para darle un beso en la frente

Dejó un rastro de besos desde su frente hasta sus mejillas, rozando con ternura su nariz con la suya, y luego finalmente comenzar a besarlo apasionadamente, primero lento y poco a poco sus bocas ya se encontraban explorándose una a la otra, detallando la cavidad, saboreándose entre si. Poco a poco cada prenda fue cayendo al piso, suave, sutil, lento… Estremeciéndose, excitándose, sintiendo la felicidad del uno en el otro, acariciándose con cariño mutuamente, enredando sus piernas, buscando el consuelo en abrazos, y palabras llenas de un afecto sincero, profundo…

Trazando caminos con los labios en el cuerpo del otro, sintiendo cada escalofrió que recorría sus columnas vertebrales como patas de pequeñas arañas, al tiempo que la yema de sus dedos intentaban memorizar cada centímetro de sus cuerpos, recordándolo, grabándolo en su mente por una eternidad, pues esta noche la luz del sol, quiere brillar e iluminar los ojos de aquel ángel tan triste.

Comenzaron un vaivén entre sus cuerpos, el cuarto llenándose de gritos y gemidos, jadeando, sonriendo en cada oportunidad que entre los jadeos de ambos, algunas palabras encantadoras llenaban sus oídos de un sueño hecho realidad. Sus manos que estrujaban las sabanas de la cama, arrugándolas… sus pestañas que revoloteaban y se quedaban inmóviles al cerrar sus parpados, dejándose llevar por los sentidos del gusto, el tacto y el oído, dejándose guiar por los movimientos del otro hasta que por fin, ambos alcanzaron la cima del clímax, sudando, abrazados, jadeando, besándose con ternura y sonriendo ante la sincera entrega…

-Te amo Odiseo- confesó Apolo abrazando al ángel que se acurrucaba cual tierno minino en su pecho oyendo su corazón latiendo, tan suave

-Yo también te amo, Apolo- fue la respuesta de Odiseo con un tono carmín en las mejillas, los cabellos adheridos a su piel por el sudor y una sonrisa que ahora nadie podría borrarle, nadie nunca mas diría, que el era el "Ángel de los Ojos tristes"

FIN

"Mis alas se rompieron

No puedo volar

Pero tú vienes

Me tomas de la mano

Y en el aire

Me haces flotar"


End file.
